As knee airbag devices for protecting the knees of occupants, glove door-mounted knee airbag devices are known, which are mounted at glove doors that open/close glove boxes (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2002-356137 and 2007-161090).